


Romance in Durango

by novaiya



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, RDR2, RDR2 x reader, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaiya/pseuds/novaiya
Summary: Javier and you planed to rob a stagecoach. Unfortunately, the job didn’t go as smooth as you’d hope.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Romance in Durango

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by Bob Dylan’s Romance in Durango. I even lifted the lines from the song lmfao Listen to it, it’s a great song. Haven’t written anything in probably 3 years, so I’m a little rusty lol

Everything became a blur of gunshots, screams and hoofbeats as you ran down the hill to your horse, your feet almost tangling together. Javier was right behind you, screaming to not look back and keep running.

The stagecoach that you decided to rob turned out to be a trap; you should’ve known better, it was too good to be true.

As you kept running, leaves and branches cracking under your feet, you tripped over a rock and started to roll down the hill, the same rocks and branches that you were stepping on just a moment ago now scratching and piercing your body.

You could hear Javier call out your name as you finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Your body was aching everywhere, pain mixing with adrenaline so much you weren’t sure if you wanted to spring back to your feet and run, or lay down and fall asleep.

“Agarrame, mi vida,” he said as he placed a hand on your shoulder and tried to bring you up. The action made you loudly cry out as pain shot through your shoulder and tears started to stream down your face.

As quickly as he picked you up, he placed you back on the ground, the sound of your screams and the sight of your tears piercing his heart harder than any bullet could.

He brought his hand to your cheek, brushing away your tears, trying to calm you down while his own eyes started to water. “No llores, mi querida,” he said. He tried to grab you again, this time slower despite the sounds of gunshots and dogs barking getting closer with each passing second.

Finally, you stood upright, your hand on Javier’s shoulder, clinging on to his shirt and heavily leaning on him as you two tried to keep going down the narrow path among the trees.

“We should never have gotten into this,” you said as you kept running. You knew that one day your own greed and hunger for money would be the death of you, you just didn’t expect it to be today.

Javier held you tightly to himself, his body supporting yours. “What’s done is done,” he replied without looking at you, his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him.

Suddenly, you heard a gunshot so strong it felt like thunder right next to your ear; you tried not to pay it any attention, determined to get to your horse. You kept going, but with each step you took your head started to vibrate, and soon enough you felt a sharp pain in your abdomen. As quickly as adrenaline filled your body, it started to pour out, along with the blood.

Javier didn’t pay attention to the fateful gunshot, too focused on the road in front of him, but when he felt your body slump against his shoulder he turned to look at you.

Your face was starting to lose its color, and you could barely keep your eyes open.

He screamed your name, but in the state that you were, it sounded miles away. He quickly ducked to the right, finding cover under a fallen tree and setting you down against it.

He instantly pulled down his bandana and pushed it hard against your wound, unsuccessfully trying to stop any more blood from pouring out.

You were not and at the same time all too aware of everything around you. You started to lose the feeling of your body, yet you could feel the rough dirt and grass under your fingers. Your vision was becoming blurry, yet you could still faintly hear Javier’s voice and smell the scent of the campfire that permanently lingered on him.

The gunshots were ringing dangerously close to you now, the sparks from the bullets visible even to your degrading eyesight.

You pulled Javier’s hand from your wound.

“Take my gun,” you said as you reached for your holster and pushed your gun into his bloodied and shaking hand. He hesitated for a second, his eyes traveling between you and the gun in your hand.

Another gunshot rang, breaking a small moment of silence. “Go,” you coughed at him, unable to speak louder.

“I’ll be back,” he said, tears now freely streaming down his face, like the water in the river where the two of you had your first date many moons ago.

He put your gun in his holster, looked up from the tree where you were hiding before ducking back down, seeing that he had merely a minute before the caravan would approach your hiding spot.

You looked up at him, mustering up any strength you had left to raise your hand and place it against his cheek. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. This action done by you always managed to calm him down no matter how anxious or nervous he was, and this time was no different. You smiled lazily when you could feel him relax against your touch. He opened his eyes, looking into yours.

He lowered his head to you, his forehead touching against yours. You could feel strands of his hair touch your cheek, the warmth of his breath tickling your lips. You didn’t know if there was afterlife, or heaven or hell, but wherever it is you were headed to, you wanted to bring the memory of him with you.

Your hand fell from his cheek, unable to hold it there anymore. “Go,” you said.

Javier took a big breath, filling his lungs with both air and courage to get up and leave, not just the lawmen that were fast approaching, but you. He looked at you for the last time, and with an image of your bloodied body engraved in his mind till the day he died, he fled.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ novaiya.tumblr.com You can also send requests for fanfics there :)


End file.
